Aatrox & the Lascivious Legends
by TanukiTime
Summary: Highlighting Aatrox' bouts with women during his rampage through Runeterra. M for sexual content, lemon, etc.


Aatrox deftly inserted the sharp phallic object into the young woman. The sword glowed with delight as it absorbed her blood, and her guts spilled out from the wound as the sword left her stomach. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Aatrox sighed in disappointment.

"These damned humans… they make it too easy."

Recently Aatrox had become bored of the same old battles. Nobody was able to bring him a truly fulfilling battle.

With blood red eyes Aatrox scanned his surroundings. His thirst for a fight had led him all over Runeterra, from the deserts and jungles of Shurima and now to the bountiful land of Ionia. Surrounding him were many corpses, and blood stained the ground like wine. One last person stood among the wreckage.

The woman who rose to the occasion had white hair, and was dressed in ragged clothing. Aatrox noticed a glint in her eye, and was enticed by her confident demeanor.

"Woman, please do try to entertain me. Your kind are awfully tiresome."

She didn't reply, but rather just continued her advance and accelerated towards him. Aatrox respected her tenacity, and flew forward for her. The woman dodged, and the dance of their swords began. They sliced, clashed, and traded blows, eventually backing away from each other.

Aatrox smirked and said confidently:

"You are strong, woman! Tell me, what is your name?"

Aatrox's sword began feeding blood to his wounds, and the damage dealt to him was healed in mere seconds. The young woman struggled to hide her discouragement upon seeing his display.

"I am a warrior! I've seen the bloodshed you caused and I will not stand for it any longer!"

She lunged for the darkin recklessly, and Aatrox expertly took his hold of her.

"Human, you clearly do not know who I am!"

Aatrox punished her with a swift kick to her chest, knocking the wind out of Riven, and followed it up with a slash. The slash was intended to kill, but Riven barely was able to deflect it with her sword. Her blade was knocked from her hands, and Aatrox's sword changed its course and cut through her dirty clothes, grazing her skin.

Riven groaned in pain as Aatrox took his large clawed hands and held her by the head, Riven hanging a few feet off the ground. Both winded and wounded, she remained in his grasp defeated.

"You were better than most of your kind, even if just barely."

Aatrox's eyes wandered down to her now tattered clothes, revealing Riven's body to him. Despite being in many battles she had few scars, at least before now. Her toned body glistened with sweat and blood. Her supple breasts contrasted with her violent exterior, and her face had soft features now that she wasn't scowling. Aatrox suddenly felt an urge other than bloodlust; Aatrox felt lust for Riven.

Riven couldn't struggle from his grasp, she was in too much pain. She hoped that maybe if she didn't resist, her life would be spared.

"You are a fine specimen for your kind… I will be sure to use you to your fullest."

Riven was barely conscious, and the words barely resonated in her mind. Aatrox changed his grip from her head to her body, which confused Riven. She felt his hands grab her thighs as he laid her against his chest, and winced as her cuts were touched by his rough skin. She opened her eyes and saw Aatrox's member growing before her, pulsating with blood and energy. It suddenly hit her what was happening, but she was in too much pain to resist. His dick was already pressing against her entrance, and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from making noise. With no regard for Riven, Aatrox abruptly entered her. She cried out in pain, cursing herself for being unable to act. Her muscles failed her.

"If your kind is good for anything, it's at least this" Aatrox sneered.

He was moving Riven up and down his shaft haphazardly.

"S-stop… please!" Riven begged. "St-... ngh!"

The cuts she retained from their skirmish no longer pained her, the pleasure from being fucked by the darkin slowly taking its hold of her.

"I thought you were a warrior, but you are nothing but a cocksleeve! Have you no shame?"

Aatrox upped the ante, moving even more violently with every additional thrust. Riven struggled desperately to contain herself amidst the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

"How does it feel human? Aren't you ashamed to be in such a position?"

Riven couldn't bring herself to words, it took everything she had just to keep herself from letting out a peep. Riven thought to herself '_I have to admit, it does feel good. Wait, no! This is wrong!_' Riven lost more and more of her grip on her mind as Aatrox pumped in and out of her relentlessly. Alas, Riven finally let out a small whimper of pleasure. Aatrox used Riven's blunder to his full advantage. Aatrox leaned in closer to Riven, and spoke:

"Moaning, eh? Are you really feeling good like this? Surrounded by your fallen comrades? What kind of sick woman could take pleasure in this?"

Riven wasn't able to speak coherently anymore. Everything was becoming a blur in her mind. She tried to grasp onto any shred of reason but everything was becoming insignificant. All that mattered to her in that moment was Aatrox. Aatrox, growing impatient and nearing his limit, yelled out to Riven:

"Allow me to ask again, who are you human?!"

Something in these words set off a spark inside of Riven, a spark that ignited a flame that could only be quelled with boundless pleasure.

"I… I'm nothing but your slut! Use me darkin, fuck me more!"

Aatrox obliged, and summoned his infernal chains from the ground, which wrapped around Riven's neck. Riven was becoming incredibly light-headed, the choking and fucking taking a violent toll on her psyche. Aatrox took in the scene before him, salivating with hunger at the thought of breeding this human woman.

Without any words of warning, Aatrox released his seed into Riven, grunting and reveling in his pleasure. As the chains released her neck, she gasped for air and whimpered:

"Yes… thank you…" before collapsing entirely.


End file.
